


Irresistible

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader in a relationship with Sam, Rough Sex, Smut, almost cheating reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should’ve been happy in a relationship with Sam, but there’s something about the Devil…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Irresistible by Fall Out Boy

Content. Content was a good word to describe your relationship with Sam, but the minute the Devil stepped into your life, everything changed. A graceless Lucifer had been released from the cage and dropped with you and the Winchester brothers. Despite everything, it was decided he’d stay until you figured out what to do with him. He couldn’t do that much harm without his grace, right? It started small. You’d catch him watching you from across the library. He wouldn’t look away when he was caught, he’d just smirk as if he wanted you to know. Then came the touches. They were mostly innocent or, at least, they seemed to be. He would walk behind you in the stacks in the library, looking for a particular book, and brush past you carefully making no effort not to touch you. You tried to get the message across to him that you were with Sam, but you could barely believe it yourself. Then Lucifer started hunting with you all. Sam would take his normal place with Dean in the front leaving you and Lucifer in the back. You weren’t uncomfortable around him, but you certainly were figuring out his less than honorable intentions.  
  
It was dark when Dean pulled up to the motel on a potential vamp hunt. Dean promptly crashed while Sam pulled out his computer to look through some more research before going out for interviews the next morning. You sat on the bed you and Sam were going to share while Lucifer watched you, Sam completely unaware. Your eyes flicked between the book you were flipping through and the former angel sitting across the room. You patted around your spot for your phone then realized you left it in the car. You climbed off the bed.  
  
“Left my phone in the car,” you said grabbing the keys from the table. Sam nodded before turning back to the computer. Neither of you noticed Lucifer following you out the door and watching you grab your phone from the car. You closed the door, but before you could turn, Lucifer pushed you against the car. His hips pressed hard against your ass, his hands pinning yours to the roof.  
  
“You know full and well what you do to me,” He growled in your ear.  
  
“Why are you even with him still when you could have me?” You bit hard on your lip to keep from groaning; you could feel his hardening cock pressing against your ass.  
  
“I will have you,” He breathed. “Of that, you can be sure. You will be mine.” He let go of you quickly and walked confidently back into the motel room. You leaned against the car door. He was right. He was completely right. Yeah, Sam was amazing, you couldn’t ask for better, but there was something about Lucifer that drew you to him. He captivated you and with every touch sent sparks through you, which Sam just never could. You steeled yourself and went back into the motel room, Sam had turned in and you crawled next to him before flicking out the light. Sam wrapped his arms around you as you fell asleep, but you couldn’t help but feel guilty when he wasn’t the one that filled your thoughts.  
  
The hunt was easy. Lucifer didn’t say anything to you or make any acknowledgment of his confession or intentions. Sam had noticed you acting differently, you unconsciously started drifting from him, becoming more internal, shutting him out. He didn’t say anything but knew he probably wouldn’t have you for long. He wanted you to be happy, and if he wasn’t happy for you, he would be okay. The ride back to the bunker was somewhat awkward even if everyone in the car didn’t know why; Dean tried to break the tension with blasting his music. As soon as Dean pulled into the bunker you escaped the stifling atmosphere. You wandered into the library knowing Sam and Dean would drop their stuff in their rooms first. You jumped as Lucifer came up behind you. He pushed you against the wall quickly.  
  
“I can’t do this anymore,” he whispered, his lips hovering above yours. You drew in a shaky breath.  
  
“Then don’t,” You whispered back. His lips were suddenly moving against yours. He was not gentle, he was not calm; he was hungry for you. Your mouth fell open and he slipped his tongue inside quickly establishing his dominance over you. Neither of you noticed Sam coming up. He stood for a moment before you felt his presence in the room. You opened your eyes and broke away from Lucifer, but you didn’t push him away from you.  
  
“Sam,” You breathed. “I’m sorry,” He shook his head. Lucifer backed away from you.  
  
“You weren’t happy with me. I’d rather you be happy, I just have to know. How long?” He asked quietly.  
  
“She hasn’t been cheating on you,” Lucifer interjected quickly. Sam breathed a sigh of relief. He gave you a small sad smile.  
  
“We’re good, Y/N,” He said, “Just be happy.” He walked over to you and pressed a gentle kiss to your temple before snagging Dean’s keys from the table.  
  
“Dean, leaving now, you coming or no?” He called out.  
  
“Headed to a bar,” He answered your unasked questions.  
  
“Try not to get into too much trouble,” He suggested before headed up the metal stairs. Lucifer leaned in to kiss you at the exact moment Dean came through the library.  
  
“Whoa whoa whoa!” He shouted about to throw a punch at Lucifer.  
  
“Dean! Just roll with it! Why do you think I want to go get drunk?” Sam shouted down from the door. Dean looked at you confused.  
  
“Listen to your brother, Dean, he’ll explain once he gets drunk enough,” You said. Lucifer was getting tired of explanations and scooped you up. You shifted in his hold and wrapped your legs around his waist as he carried you back into your bedroom.  
  
“Use protection!” Dean shouted before your bedroom door slammed shut. Lucifer quickly dropped you on the bed.  
  
“What shall I do with you?” He asked darkly as he stood in front of you. You watched him slowly peel off his clothes one article at a time.  
  
“I believe I said something about making you mine?” He asked rhetorically. He was down to just his boxers as he crawled over you. His arms caged you in as he hovered above you before kissing you harshly. His teeth nipped at your lips making you groan into him.  
  
“Let’s get these clothes off.” He practically growled. He all but ripped your shirt over your head and unhooked your bra in record time. He made quick work of you jeans and tugged them quickly off your body. He sat back and looked you over.  
  
“Stunning,” he breathed before his eyes snapped back up to yours.  
  
“And all mine.” He kissed you hard; your arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down close to you. You groaned as his cock grew quickly. He reached down and pushed his boxers off of him freeing his cock. Now that he was pressed against you, skin against skin, you needed him desperately.  
  
“Lucifer,” You breathed.  
  
“I know,” He responded. He lined himself up with you and pushed in with one smooth stroke. You had been with other people before, but nothing was close to how he touched you. Sparks flew across your body, as he started moving. He started slowly before building speed. You couldn’t even think as he pounded into you. His head fell to your shoulder.  
  
“You are irresistible,” he breathed in your ear.  
  
“My personal sin,” He moved quickly and flipped you over. His fingers dug into your hips as he moved you up and down his cock. He leaned up and sucked a dark mark onto your neck, marking you as his. He reached between you and rubbed circles around your clit in perfect time with him moving you. You whimpered as you got close to coming. He was getting close along with you, his groans and grunts getting louder. He sat up and pulled you closer to his chest and hit you even deeper as if he instinctively knew exactly how to get the most pleasure out of you. He was muttering in your ear but you couldn’t even hear him.  
  
“Fuck, Lucifer!” You screamed as you came hard. He cried out your name as he came along with you. You both fell back on the bed gasping for breath. Lucifer pulled you up and kissed you gently.  
  
“The things you do to me, I don’t know, but I love it,” he breathed.  
  
“I can’t keep myself away from you; you’re mine now.” He continued. He held you tight, his arms wrapped around your waist.  
  
“You are completely irresistible, that might come back to hurt us, but for now…” he trailed off. You nodded knowing what he meant. For now, he was everything you needed. 


End file.
